The overall goal of this proposal is to examine the effect of replacement with a combination of conjugated estrogen and dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA) to menopausal women on serum endocrine levels, serum lipid parameters as well as muscle mass, strength and endurance. We hypothesize that the combination of estrogen and androgen replacement therapy will provide physiologic replacement of sex steroids, increase muscle mass, strength and endurance with no dramatic impact on serum lipid levels compared to supplementation with DHEA alone and compared to placebo.